The Difference Between
by kmmc
Summary: Jane and Alec have been stamped as the evil Volturi twins, but maybe they didn't want the life they have...this is their backstory. Disclaimer: I think Stephenie Meyer may have mentioned some of these events...I took them and twisted them around.
1. The Present

She tapped her fingers on the oak table. The office was dim with the exceptional lighting of the wall lamps. The lock of the door clicked. Her lips twitched at the sound of footsteps hitting the deep scarlet carpet.

"What are you doing?" He sat down to join her. His face mirrored hers, angelic and beautiful. He tried smiling at his sister but her lips stayed tight, clenched together. "Jane, are you alright?" His crimson eyes examined her indifferent expression. She kept her hands under her snowy white jaw line as props to keep her face at eye level.

"You know what's disappointing Alec?" Jane's eyes scanned over her brother's clueless face. She adored her brother but found it unbearably irritating when he didn't understand things as quick as she did. They were both fast paced thinkers but for some reason he always skipped over details.

"What, my dear sister?"

"This…" She pulled her hands down from under her chin, gesturing to the surrounding space. She looked at the elegant but gloomy office.

"I don't understand?" Alec furrowed his eyebrows, contorting his stony features. He glared at his sister. Her prominent cheekbones were cutting through her thin, sallow face. Her hands wrapped around the edge of the long, oak table.

Her grip was so tight it left indentions in the elegant wood. Splinters from the indentions fell to the plush floor. "Alec…why are we here?" She snarled.

Alec backed away from his sister. He kept his voice low, not wanting to be overheard by sensitive ears. "To work for him," His growl acted as a warning, a note of caution. His sister ignored it.

"Him?" She began to raise her voice. Her dark whisper could bring chills to the living, but not the dead. Her brother recoiled from her, but he did not shake. Jane's menacing stare made him hesitate as he was about to interrupt her. "We don't even know who 'him' is!" She shouted, pushing her chair away from her. It hit the wall, shattering into shards of wood.

There was movement down the hallways. Jane froze. Her body became still, as if her icy skin was making her freeze over. Her black eyes narrowed.

The door opened and Jane turned on her heel to face their intruder. A tall man walked gracefully into the young twins' presence. "Good evening children, I'm Aro." The man said, holding his arms open as if to embrace them. Jane backed away stepping next to Alec.

The man glanced over the two teenagers, his eyes flashing with amusement. He looked over to the broken chair, smirking. "It seems as if you're upset." His dark red eyes met with Jane's. The planes of his aged face smoothed out as he watched the twins. They cowered away from him; they still had no idea of what was happening to them. He waved his hand, motioning and another man walked in.

This man looked scared, with an antic disposition. His eyes were darting about the room. Madness had taken a hold on him. His frantic murmuring continued as he struggled to break free from Aro's grip. "Where am I? Is this home? What is this?" The man said over and over.

But Jane and Alec knew him well. If Jane's heart was still beating it would be racing, but instead her breathing became rigid. Her lungs were straining, for this type of breathing was new to her. Her body almost felt the human quaking it normally felt when she saw this man. A violent rage filled her stony fingertips and hatred ran through her body. She gnashed her teeth together, hissing.

Alec reacted the same. He pulled his sister down standing in front of her like a guard. A disturbing growl escaped from his lips. His passion was stronger than his sister's. The man's eyes grew wide as Aro kept his hold on him. He smiled pleasantly.

"I thought the two of you sweet children could use a snack," Aro smiled releasing the man as if throwing him in a lion's pit. He closed the door, locking it.

Alec lifted his nose in the air, his smile growing as he sniffed at the scent, inhaling deeply. A bloodthirsty look reached his eyes. His beautiful face formed into a look of savageness. The mad man screamed and begged for his life, but Alec paid him no attention. Revenge was close and fufilling.

Unlike her brother, Jane hesitated when inhaling the man's scent. She held back her attack through fear, because she remembered. Her memory wasn't much, but she knew him. She didn't move but stayed in an attacker's stance. Alec's first strike gave her the assurance to pounce. Her feet sprang from the ground and the man was silenced.

Their meal didn't last long between the two of them. Jane looked down at the deed they had committed. Something that would originally repulse her gave her a satisfaction. Her full lips turned into a beautiful smile and her eyes gleamed with a deep crimson.

A monster had been born.


	2. Home Apart

The sun was bright. The rays tanned her olive skin. She was careless, her long skirt flowing in the wind. She was a peasant but she was happy. Her deep brown hair, long and beautiful flew into the wind's grasp and stands were brightened by the warm sun. Her beautiful brown eyes gazed at the bright blue sky and down over the Mediterranean. Her feet stumbled as she ran from the ocean and the town that was near it. The green grass felt cool against her bare feet. She fell into the meadow laughing at herself. Her laugh was melodious and echoed through the forest she was approaching.

She picked herself up, running from the beautiful weather into the depths of the forest. "Alec!" She yelled for her brother, her laugh still carrying beyond the beautiful trees, "Alec!" She yelled again. Her lithe Italian accent flew like a nightingale. "Alec!" She found her brother asleep beneath the trees.

He was handsome even asleep. Jane admired her brother and his carelessness. She hid behind a tree making sure he was deep in his dreams. She tip-toed near her sleeping sibling, keeping her breathing quiet, she knelt down. Jane moved closer and closer to his ear. "Boo!" She cried. He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Jane!" He clutched his chest. His horror stricken face faded into a loving smile. "Childish git," He yawned, stretching his arms. She poked at him, moving his bow and pack of arrows aside. "Aren't you supposed to be hunting?" She asked, playfully.

"Mum said to go out, she didn't say I had to catch anything."

"You might want to, looks like Papa won't be able to go out for awhile," Her joking tone fell away when she mentioned her father. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine. How long can they hold an innocent man?" Alec stood up picking up his bows and arrows. His smile had also faded when he saw the clenching of his sister's lips. She was worried; her face was easy to read.

"Jane, Papa will be fine. You heard Mama." He held his hand on his sister's shoulder lovingly. She grabbed his hand and began to run from the forest. Their small cottage was just beyond the horizon. They looked around the isolated wood finally seeing the comforts of their home.

Jane shuddered in silence. She missed the town by the sea. She hated they had been forced to the edge of the woods. She longed for the meadow and the crashing of the waves against the bank. She stopped running, dropping Alec's hand. "Jane?"

She shook her head; memories fell on her like flurries from a fresh winter's snow. Both were cold, bitter, and left watery marks along her beautiful tan face. She didn't weep this time. She stopped crying because of the past, but she hated remembering her poor father, alone and locked away.

"What did we do wrong?" Jane asked quietly. Inside, she knew. Her family was the cause of their outcast. Their differences were their downfall.

They walked to the tiny cottage, noticing the smoke from the chimney. Their mother was cooking vegetables from her garden, adding in spices and herbs. Alec opened the wooden door, dropping his hunting tools to the side against the thin, flimsy wall. "Smells good, Mama," He said, kissing their mother on the cheek.

Their mother smiled at her son's compliment. Her smile made her more beautiful than she was. She was supposed to be the fairest maiden in the town, when they lived there. Jane and Alec were her legacy. She looked at the twins lovingly. "My beautiful darlings," She said, embracing the two of them.

Jane watched her mother as she walked around their crowded kitchen. She was beautiful…she is beautiful, even past the scars. Even past the pain she carried in her heart, her mother was beautiful. And she was worth living a life away from the world. Alec watched Jane's sorrowful look towards their mother, and anger was struck in him. He hated the town. He hated what they had done to his mother, his family.

The table was set and the family of three sat down. Their mother held up her hands, "Here babies…" She said, grasping them. "We pray…" Her children nodded, bowing their heads, and holding to their mother's hands. "Holy Father," their mother prayed, "we thank you for this food, deliver us from this evil dear Father, and we pray in your name…Amen." She sniffed as she closed her prayer. Alec nodded and Jane kept her eyes on the small portion of food before her. "Eat, eat," Their mother ushered them. She had nothing in front of her. She didn't eat. Her gaunt figure was hidden by the shawls she would knit to bring in some type of salary. Things weren't the same without their father.

A knock at the door alerted the family, but the wood breaking brought fear to their whimpering hearts.


	3. To Forget

Time rewinds and then fast forwards. The faces of the dark men that entered their house became a distant memory. Jane slowly opened her eyes. Her face was bludgeoned and scraped. Her eyelids fluttered in pain. Her dark hair, messy, sticking to the dried blood from the side of her beautiful face. She yelled out, her body throbbing. It was cruel the torture they made her live through. Her mind was fading, her body breaking and her heart was still, like she was already dead. She heard laughter in her cell. She prayed the guards hadn't come back to mock her. Maybe it was the girl beside her, Isabella, a captive that had gone mad. Jane couldn't see; her vision was hazy.

She didn't call out in the darkness for fear of death that inched closer to her. She would not embrace her only friend, Death, but instead ran from it. She remembered her and her brother's escape. She remembered Italian guards pushing down the doors. She remembered the fire set to their house. She remembered the fire that killed her poor mother. The screams that haunted her dreams echoed in her memory like a sick twisted movie playing the same images on the same film.

Over and over she replayed the memory. Over and over she saw her mother reach out to them and she saw the man that tore apart their family barricade the door, trapping her sweet mother with the flames. She remembered the flames licking the sides of the flimsy cottage, burning and desecrating the place Jane and Alec called home. She remembered being held back by a guard as she screamed for her dead mother. Jane's body was tossed aside when the wooden beams of the roof fell.

The man stood before them, his eyes cruel and black in the smoky woods. Alec got to his feet, "Jane run!" He yelled. Jane didn't move, only cower. "Jane run!" Alec screamed again, pulling at his sister's arm. The man was stronger than Alec.

He pulled Jane up to her feet, bringing her eye level. He lifted her to show the troupe that followed him. "A filthy tramp!" He spat, "Like her dear mama." He passed her carelessly to a nearby soldier. "Feed her to the flames!" He yelled. The soldier lifted the petite body, Jane tried to fight. She kicked, screaming, begging for her life.

"NO!" Alec screamed. He felt around the smoking ground of the forest floor, feeling for the edge of something sharp, something to make this stop. He found the jagged edges of a stone. "Run!" He yelled as he stabbed the guard. Jane pulled herself free from the dying man's grasp.

Alec took her hand and pulled her away from the scene, the two of them sprinting. It wasn't long until Jane's feet met with the cool, once calming grass of the meadow. She stopped, they were trapped. They couldn't go into the town, they'd be killed instantly. They couldn't stay where they were…"Alec!" Jane cried as her brother kept running.

"The cliff!" He yelled, pointing to the ending of meadow. The dark sky broke her spirit as tears fell down her cheeks. He pulled his sister to the edge of the cliff.

"We have to jump," Alec told her. She shook her head.

"I can't…I can't…" She cried.

"No, Jane, listen to me! We have to jump. We'll make it! I promise." The twins stood on the edge, clinging to each other's hand. Both were desperately looking for a way out other than their own deaths. Alec's eyes met his sister's. "Don't let go. We'll jump on three." He instructed her. "1…" He started. Jane closed her eyes, her whimpering grew quiet. The sounds of the guards were coming closer. "2…" An arrow flew through the air, clipping Alec on the arm. He let out a scream of pain. "Alec!" Jane cried, ducking to the ground and pulling her brother with her. She could feel her body being pelted with rocks, and trampled. The feeling of the soft ground disappeared as she writhed in pain. The feeling in her body faded and unconsciousness took over. The black engulfed her.

Jane woke up on a cold, dusty cell floor. Bars surrounded her in the dark room. The only sound that reached her ears was the sound of water dripping from the outside. She searched the cramp space for her brother but he was nowhere near her. "Alec…" She whispered. Silence surrounded the scared girl. She shivered in the cold. "Alec." She whispered again.

A cackle escaped the silence. Jane jumped at the sound of the wicked laugh. Her heart was racing; the pulse throbbed in her ears. "If it is the boy you're searching for, you'll have to look past the bars." The voice sounded old and cruel. Jane crawled to the bars that separated her from the world. She peered past the hallway into another stone cell. A girl's face appeared in the pearly moonlight. Her face looked as if it had a charm once upon a time but time is exactly what wore it away. Her smile was haunting as she stared at Jane, her eyes scanning the young girl's face. A toothy smile grew on the dirt-stained face. Jane moved away uncomfortably.

The girl across from her stood up, still giggling. Her hair was a mess, with clumps of dirt and blood in it. Jane watched the girl, her maniacal laugh sent chills up Jane's spine. But it wasn't long until Jane realized who the girl was.

"Isabella?" Jane asked. Her voice was hoarse and it hurt her to speak. The girl laughed.

"Yes?" She asked, moving closer to her set of bars. She looked around wildly, clinging to the metal. Jane's throat grew tight as she watched her childhood friend. She shook her head, refusing to allow imminent tears to fall. _'She got what she deserved!' _Jane told herself as she thought of the traitor.

Jane placed her hand up to her temple trying to push back the thoughts of her mother years ago. She was trying not to think of where her father was or if he was even still alive. Isabella kept laughing. "Jane?" She asked in the darkness. "Are you still mad at me? I didn't mean to have your mummy killed. Are you mad?" Jane couldn't bring herself to speak. "It's not good to hold grudges…it's not good to hold flames…" The mad girl sang, her laughing forced Jane into the quiet of her own mind.

"Jane…" The girl taunted. "Jane…"

"Leave me alone." Jane begged. She couldn't be reminded of Isabella and what she had done. But she couldn't escape it either.

"Are you mad that I told them about your mother with the city official? Or that I got your father locked away because he can't stop killing people? Or when I got you and your family sent into exile for witchcraft? Are you mad?" Isabella ranted, her eyes darted as she hissed her deeds of betrayal.

"Shut-up!" Jane screamed. "Shut-up!" She slammed her hand against the metal bars. She was sinking back to when her father was taken away, or when her mother was taken advantage of. They didn't deserve it! It was her beauty that cursed her mother.

But it was Jane's mind that became her curse.


	4. Blurs

Alec sat against the stone walls, similar to his sister. He bandaged his wound carefully by ripping the sleeve of his shirt. The bloody fabric tied around his arm cut off his circulation. He balled his fist but he couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel the flex of his muscles; he could barely feel his pulse. He moved his dark shaggy hair away from his eyes. The blood on his brow was still fresh. "Jane?" He called out whispering in pain. His body was trembling as the cell door opened.

"Silence maggot!" A guard yelled, kicking Alec in the stomach. The handsome boy kept to his side, lying down looking away from the man. The light let in from the hallway disappeared and Alex kept in darkness. He could feel his sight going and he curled up against the cold ground. How could he save himself and his sister? How could they escape? Alec looked to the filthy floor with hopelessness. His eyes shut for seconds. He couldn't sleep. He could barely breathe.

The light reappeared but Alec didn't notice it. Alec knew they had come to kill him and there was nothing he could do. He prayed a silent prayer, but found it more silent than he thought. "Get up!" The guard yelled. He mocked Alec, spitting in his face. Alec wiped the warm spit from his face with his shoulder. "You want me to hand you your magic books?" The guard laughed. Alec couldn't stop his insult, "It would be in your best interest for you to think before you speak." He growled, irritably. He didn't care what happened to him anymore. The guard smashed him to the floor, snapping bones for his insolence.

Alec cried out in pain, but at the depths of his heart he knew it didn't matter. He wouldn't see his family again. The guard kept pulling at his broken body. "Move boy!" He shouted. Alec slowly picked up his feet. His arm kept to his side like the bones had been taken out of him. His eyes avoided the light of the cloudy day.

He lifted his head to see his sister being dragged from the opposite entrance. "Jane," He whispered. He couldn't bear to see his beautiful twin sister beaten the way she was. She didn't move. "Tie the witch to the stake!" The man from the woods yelled.

Alec looked around confused. The man pulled Jane's body up, binding her petite body to the wooden stake that was in the center of an angry mob. There Jane was, lifeless in a crowd that hated her. Alec looked to the Heavens; his small prayer was heard, even though he felt differently. "Let her go!" He yelled. The guard pulled him back, slamming him against a wall. There was an audible crunch as Alec's ribs broke. He felt something poke at him in his back but he couldn't feel the pain he knew was supposed to be there. He cried for his sister, screaming her name against the mob's yells for death.

"Let her go!" He screamed again. The guards pushed him aside. Jane looked up to her brother; her eyes were lifeless and cold. Happiness had been swept from her adorning face. "Alec." She murmured. No one heard her, but he understood. She could barely hear her own tiny voice. "Please save me." She whispered.

Alec stood motionless. His face was contorted with rage and Jane could hear his screaming. "Tie him up too!" A man yelled and soon Alec was reunited with her. Beside his sister, he was placed on a stake of his own. The laughing and the mockery echoed in the twins' ears. But Alec didn't listen to them; he kept his eyes on his sister.

"Alec," She breathed a small tear slide down the side of her face as she kept her eyes on her bruised brother.

"Jane…we're going to live…" He whispered to her, trying to reassure a bleak situation. He tried to speak again but the crowd was unruly and wild. The man from the woods stood in front of them. Guards threw bundles of wood at the twins' feet. Alec struggled to free himself, but the pain in his body restrained him. The binding ropes cut deep into his skin as he moved. His scream was nothing compared to the sea of bloodthirsty townspeople. The man silenced the crowd, holding his hand in the air, readying the crowd for execution. "People, these witches are here before us for crimes too numerous to count. For this they will be executed, sent into eternal damnation in the fiery pits of Hell!" The crowd cheered triumphantly. The man held his hand up again. "Now…which witch burns first?" He asked with brutality seeping from his deep voice. His eyes flashed with vendetta.

The crowd threw their fists in the air. "Kill the girl!" They chanted. "Kill the girl!" Isabella laughed. "Kill the girl!" Alec roared for his sister, he begged them to choose him.

It was too late. The man had set the fire.

The lit torch had spread its flames. The smoke from the fire at her feet rose to the sky. The grey air swirled around her, wrapping her in the sickening smog. The bright red blaze built, crawling close to her body. She didn't move or even scream for help. Who could save her?

"Jane! Stay with me Jane!" Alec called to his faltering sister. She shook her head.

Her lungs started to close. The smoke filled her body and she couldn't bring herself to keep breathing. The world melted around her. Her eyes were losing vision. The fire was increasing. All of a sudden she could feel the pain from the flames. She could feel the burning rise through her body. Her ear-shattering scream pierced the crowds. There was only one body in the crowd that didn't cower down or flinch at the sound of Jane's screech. The body was wrapped in a dark cloak, he moved carefully among the crowd, watching the children as they suffered. "My good sir…" He whispered. "May I ask what these young children have done to have offended your town so deeply?"

A gruff old man looked at the shrouded figure, "Their mother slept with a city official and claimed it as rape through embarrassment...dirty whore," A woman next to the gruff old man eyed the man in the cloak. "Their father attempted murder against the city official and several others…a mass murder they call him," She explained. The man in the cloak nodded his head.

"I see…but what have the children done, if not rude to ask, madam?"

"They're witches…the girl drove her friend mad. Threatened to curse her if she told about their mother, hexed the poor thing into lunacy," The woman said, pointing to the children. She waved towards Isabella, the mental girl crashing against the crowd, laughing through insanity. "And the boy; going to grow to be a murder like his father."

The man in the cloak shook his head. "It's a shame." He told her. He watched the poor girl in the flames screaming for help. The flames were still low enough for her to survive. "Excuse ma'am, but I hope you don't mind…" The man started.

"Mind what…?" She screamed. Her scream overpowered the jeers of the mob and Jane. The man from the cloak moved away from her chubby neck, showing a gleaming smile covered in the old lady's blood. Witnesses cried in horror, guards tried to move and fight him but they were frozen. They didn't need to move. In an instant the witnesses had reached the end of their own fate. The man in the cloak wasn't cruel, but business like. He didn't stand to admire his work. He rushed up to the burning stake, pulling the weary, unconscious Jane from the flames and taking the wounded but alert Alec from his stake.

"Get your hands off me!" Alec bellowed. The man didn't loosen his grip. Instead of jogging through the forest he began to sprint. The runner was quick, quicker than Alec knew anything to be. The trees were a blur in the darkness.

Alec and Jane's past merged in with them.


	5. Changing

The stars in space above them were hidden by the dark clouds. Shrouded by night the cloaked man set down the twins under a kind willow tree. The branches swept across their faces, gently as the wind carried them. Alec, in pain looked at his beautiful, unconscious sister. "What do you want with us?" Alec demanded.

The man in the cloak didn't answer him, "We must take care of these wounds," He told Alec urgently.

Alec grew frustrated, his brows furrowing as he ignored the minor cuts that stung at the surfaces of his handsome face. "What do you want with us? Why did you take us away from there?!"

"Quiet child," The man told him calmly. "All will be explained…now sleep."

"Sleep?" Alec barked. "How can I sleep?" He held his hands at his ribs, the broken bone puncturing tissue underneath.

"If you will not sleep then I will have to take the painful resort," His eyes flashed with warning. There was sympathy in the deep red irises. Alec looked away, terror crawling against his spine. He moved away from the crimson eyes, he didn't know where to go. He knew he needed help. He knew he wasn't safe. The man sensed his fear. "I can save you and her." He said kindly. Alec kept away from him, cautious of how to react.

"How?" He took a sharp breath in, his ribs cracking together.

"Trust me dear child, and sleep." Alec hesitated, he didn't see the attack through the thick smoke, but he knew. He knew something wasn't right about the man. He knew he shouldn't trust him, but he did.

"Help her first." Alec demanded sharply. "Then I'll sleep." The man in the cloak moved closer to the girl. He watched her chest move up and down slowly. The movement got slower as only seconds passed. The man carefully picked up Jane's hand; he looked tentatively at Alec and then froze. "No," He said, his mind was cunning, and Alec was naïve and hopeless. "You're going to try and fight me," The man said, his omniscient outlook was far from wrong.

Alec growled, "Only if you try to kill her."

The man shook his head; the hood of his cloak fell. His face was pale even in the lightless dark. Pale and yet stunning. Alec had never seen anyone like him. He drew back even more, curious but frightened. "To save her, is to kill her…but you'll both have a better life."

"How so?" Alec asked, keeping his distance. His voice was dazed and astounded. "How can we live if you kill us?"

"It'll be better…eternal. I can help you live forever," The man said, avoiding Alec's question. "But in order to do that, we must hurry. We have no time for answers now. May I help her or not?"

"Fine! Do it! Do what you must!" Alec yelled the pain in his abdomen increasing. He found it hard to breathe. His lungs were crushed, refusing to inhale. The man took Jane's hand back in his, pressing his mouth to her fingertip. He kept his lips together, holding them tightly for seconds. Soon Jane's breathing quickened. Her eyebrows furrowed as if she were having a nightmare.

"What's happening to her?!" Alec roared. The man silenced him. "Give me your hand." The man demanded. Alec looked terrified backing away from him.

"Give me your hand, child." Alec looked to his sister, she was writhing in pain. Her face looked tormented as she began gasping for air, a scream ripped through her body.

"What did you do to her?!" The man ignored him, pulling the boy's hand from his side. "Let me go!" Alec growled. It was too late; a poison was already running through his veins. He screamed as a flame charred his blood. His breathing was growing rigid and the pain was vicious. Alec was suffocating as if his lungs had withered away from the burning. He couldn't focus. He could only feel the blaze eating away at him like corrosive acid, melting his flesh.

The fire in his body grew more intense as he thrashed on the forest floor. His heart was beating faster than safe. The pounding was violent, picking his body off the ground as it thumped at the increasing rate. The blaze broke through his throat smoldering the walls of his flesh. He couldn't see past the hazy past of burning.

It was like his body had been thrown into the fiery lakes of hell. This pain seemed like it could burn through his skin and melt the forest into the dark brown earth. His mind was straining to remember what had happened, his mind tried to control his thrashing body but he couldn't stop the pain. The fire sent him hurtling towards a deep, black abyss of unconsciousness.

It felt like an escape, but it wasn't. The black hurt as much as the fiery red. The heat found him and he couldn't find the ice he needed. The ice that would save him from this gasping and aching. It was a long time until the burning subsided. But in Alec's mind, it had never subsided, it had only become natural. It became a part of his new miserable existence. Now, even though he was completely distracted by the pain that ran through his veins he realized the world around him.

He could hear birds and swift movements of the forest. The muscles in his fingers twitched. He felt a tiny bit of relief in his chest to know that even in Hell he wasn't completely immobile. His heart was still beating…he wasn't dead. His heart thumped faster, hitting his chest cavity with a renewed energy and a heavier force. The pounding became a thrashing, speeding up to an unbearable pain of an overburden. The fire in his body crawled up from where his heart was, singeing his heart and cradling itself deep in his throat, ripping at his vocal cords. It buried itself like a monster seeking shelter in the raw tissue. He couldn't feel his pulse; he couldn't feel much of anything, except the fire.

The burning was over.


	6. Instantly Stained

Jane's still fingers twitched. She could feel a pain that she seemed to have been suffering from for so long lifted. The burning had diluted and she could finally begin to move. The flame in her throat had subsided and she could think clearly. Her eyes fluttered gently as she heard the movement of the small birds above her. She saw the bright beams from the sun shine down on her sparkling hand. She was amazed by the crystal, diamond like skin. It was pale, different from her once tan complexion. It glittered in the magnificent sunlight, the details of her new body was astounding.

She was seeing the world in a new light. The green grass gleamed with a brighter emerald. The clouds were wispy and pure white. She was distracted as a squirrel passed by. She watched him run from her. She ran after him, finding that she passed the forest creature within seconds. She was amazed and scared. She didn't understand how she could move so quick and graceful. Jane watched her surroundings carefully. She had been practically dead only awhile ago. Was she dead? Was this heaven? Her heart wasn't beating.

She knew her pulse wasn't there. So she must have not been dead. She found a little pond looking at the reflection that sparkled in the water. Jane edged closer to the pool, staring and astounded by her face. This wasn't the reflection she was used to. This looked nothing like her. There was a small resemblance, her dark brown hair, and her high cheekbones. But the reflection was beautiful, more beautiful than Jane had ever remembered. The most distinguished change was her eyes. They weren't the gorgeous color of brown that her mother had passed on to her, but a deep crimson red, scarlet even. They frightened her.

She moved away from her reflection, gasping at the beautiful but monstrous image. What had she become? She moved closer to the pond again, but this time with caution. She peeked over the bank of grass. She watched the girl in the water. The girl waved as she moved her hand back and forth. When she twisted a strand of her dark hair in her smooth, silky fingertips the girl in the pond followed. It was her. She looked for her brother but he was nowhere to be found. "Alec?" She breathed. Her voice ringed like a soft bell. It was melodious and unfamiliar like everything else in her heavenly body.

Her ears perked up automatically as she heard a soft wind roll by. There was movement in the forest. She twisted her body around in less than a second. She could hear the swishing of fabrics only to realize her tattered rags still clinging to her bony pale body. She lifted her head to peer into the forest. Her nose met the thin trail of a precious scent, warm and pure. The movement was less careful. And a fire in Jane's throat rose. She realized how she needed the scent. She didn't understand the pain, only the smell.

Her back arched as she crouched down, her fingernails digging softly into the edges of dirt on the forest floor. Her breathing steadied while her eyes narrowed. The scent was coming closer. Anticipation made the view of the world around her hazier and yet more intense at the same time. Everything was so detailed and defined. She gazed upon the sweet scented prey. She took in a deep inhale, spotting a handsome hunter in the woods. He was unfamiliar with the territory. The anxiety mixed with the sweat from his skin. He stopped to watch the beautiful angelic like girl in front of him.

"Hello?" He asked, hoping she would answer, her stare was frightening him. He could barely see her crimson red eyes. He knew to run but couldn't make his legs move. "Are you alright there, love?" He asked her. She merely smiled. The lift in the structure of her lips was so fantastic he didn't want to blink.

Jane watched him carefully. She didn't like the sound of his deep raspy voice. Her muscles twitched and within two seconds she found herself launched in the air, teeth at his throat. The burning in her throat was quenched, her thirst was still there but it wasn't nearly as strong. She looked down at her bloodstained garment. She stepped away from the hunter's lifeless body. Her eyes pricked with tears but nothing fell from them. Horrified she let out a scream that even though it was a terrifying loud shriek, it sounded sweet like rain.

She ran back to the pond to wash away the blood, her mind was racing. She couldn't make sense of the terrible deed. She wasn't in Heaven, there was no way murder and contempt could be in the same presence of God. She shook her head, her messy caramel colored hair toppling over itself. There was another swift movement. Her eyes shifted. "Alec?" She breathed again. She looked up carefully. The sun was brighter, glowing over the shadows of the trees. Her skin shimmered more than before, frightening her as the radiant diamonds bounced off her skin. Her strong body trembled as her nerves bundled together.

"Alec…" She breathed again. Her red eyes shifted and finally found the figure in the forest.

_"I told you I could save you..." _


	7. Monstrous Gift

The sound of light breathing reached Alec's ears. He remembered waking slowly from the burning pain what seemed like just minutes ago. He looked to the side of him, his sister was gone. In shock he stood. Where was the man? Where was Jane? His mind swarmed with the murky questions that buzzed like pathetic nonsense. He shook his head looking up to see dust fall around him. His senses were keen and enhanced. What had happened to him? He remembered the bite, looking down at this new hand, seeing a pale curved shape on his finger. The skin on the hand was a sick pale, the 'C' shaped curve shinning brighter silver. A disgusting scar, he placed his hand carefully in the sunlight. He didn't know what he was, unsure of the nightmarish tales his father told him. A myth…was that what the man was? Was that what he had been turned in to? This curved scar was part of a familiar story to him. The sharp bite…the burning pain.

Was this man more than mortal? Alec wondered as the sun hit him. He did not melt. The burning was over. He mashed his fingers together feeling smoothness underneath his fingertips. The nail of his finger was perfectly polished glimmering in the sunlight. He was curious about his new look, he knew what happened but he didn't understand. An easily distinguished blur passed by him, Alec could see the tale of the black cloak and the face it belonged to. "What have you done?" Alec asked demand broke through his voice.

"I told you I could save you…and this is what you wanted right?"

"No!" He looked down at his sparkling pale arm, the sun beat on his skin recreating the burning feeling. "What have you done to us? Where's Jane! What …what is this?" He rubbed his fingers together hoping to make the diamond facets of his skin disappear. The man took off the hood of the cloak, revealing his face. The handsome man smiled at the boy. The two of them were similar. He gestured for Alec to stand aside. Alec did, taking two steps back. The man paced the area.

"You see Alec; I've been watching you and your sister for a very long time now. I've always known you to be talented…all of you, including your parents…" Alec cringed at the mention of his parents. There should have been a drop in the pit of his stomach reminding him of how much he missed them, but it never came.

"…I would have transformed them to save them if I could have…but I couldn't. I tried to persuade your father before his cruel death, but he was naïve. He wanted "a proper death" is what he referred to the human torture. And your mother…it was too late to reach her. Those brutes came, burning down your home…" His eyes met Alec's. The dark crimson irises bothered Alec. He shuddered, but his skin didn't chill over. His lack of past human emotions frustrated him.

"I knew I had to save you two before they came after you as well. For both you and your sister are talented beyond belief. You're strong…and your sister is possibly the most talented creature I've ever laid eyes on. But her unfathomable compassion for others concerns me…"

"Where is she?"

"Roaming the forest I suspect. But she'll be here soon, I'm sure. She's a curious little one," His voice was smooth like a waterfall of silk on Alec's eardrums. Alec didn't trust him and the man could sense it.

"Who are you?!" Alec demanded with a harsh voice. The deep sound rushing like honey, sweet.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear boy. My manners must have slipped." He extended a pale, almost translucent hand to the young man. "I'm Aro. Leader of the Volturi clan."

"The who?" Alec's lips twitched in a fast second, his reflexes were too quick for his liking.

"You see my dear boy…there is a clan of us. My two brothers and their wives, we look for talented little ones like yourself. Over the years we have gained enough gifts to make our reign great. Unfortunately our most powerful ones have been killed by rebellious others," Aro's explanation was confusing and frightening as his bright eyes gleamed. "Our reign is faltering…but with you and your dear sister, things should change."

Alec looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean things should change? What gifts?"

"Alec?" A small voice caught his ear. "Alec?" The soft ringing voice called again. This time it sounded closer, much closer.

"It sounds like your sister has caught up to us," Aro smiled as he looked into the distance. Alec had raced after her. "Jane!" He called out in the whispers of the wind. Finally he caught her. Running didn't blur his vision. He could see his sister as she ran before him. Her dark hair chased after her. He was surprised by his speed but didn't stop until the almost collision with his sister. The precision of their stops were so great and graceful, unlike the clumsy halts made by fragile humans.

"Jane! You're alright!" Alec hugged his sister, when he pulled away he realized the changes. He saw her beautiful face, and was surprised by the transformation. Jane's worried eyes broke his stare at her stunning face. "Jane, what's wrong?" He glanced down to see his sister's stained mouth and tattered dress. "What…what happened?" His fingers twitched at the sight of the red dripping from her lips.

Jane shook her head, the creases in her perfect face folded in worry. Her eyes filled with panic as her lips trembled. "Alec…I don't know! I don't know what happened…I couldn't stop! I couldn't …" She quivered in fear, terrified at her horrid deed. Her melodious voice trilled as she spluttered her words.

"Oh you went on your first hunt! Marvelous!" Aro clapped. Jane's eyes grew with fury.

"It wasn't marvelous you ignorant fool! I killed someone! I murdered him!" Her eyes narrowed with intensity as a relinquished anger ripped through her petite body. It was an emotion she couldn't control. "You sick terrible man!" She shrieked. Aro sunk down, cringing in pain. Jane instantly felt a sensation pull through her like the first time she tasted the salty, rusty crimson. "You pathetic creature! Do you think murder is a game? Do you like the taste of blood? Are you thirsty?!" She shrieked. Aro was on the ground gasping in pain.

Alec recognized the cringe on his face…he was burning. Aro was burning like Jane had been from what seemed like a murky forever ago. The look of being engulfed by flames was familiar. "Jane stop!" Alec yelled, pulling at his sister's shoulders. She couldn't. "Stop!" He bellowed, knocking her to the ground in a smooth movement. His sister looked up at him, her dark scarlet red eyes burning with frustration and rage.

"How dare you strike me?" She screamed. She pulled herself up from the ground shrieking. She launched herself at him. Her hands wrapped around his throat in seconds. Her eyes narrowed again. Alec felt sick. A flame licked the inside of his chest cavity. He couldn't breathe. His head hurt as a pounding beat against his body. He roared in agony concentrating away from the pain. And soon the pain stopped. Another screaming filled his ears. This shrill piercing scream was beautiful even though it struck out in fear. "Alec!" She called for her brother, stumbling on the ground. Aro watched the sight with a twisted smile.

Jane grabbed at blades of grass, on her knees begging for something Alec couldn't understand. He opened his eyes again, standing up to see his sister cradling herself on the ground. What had he done to her? He panicked as Aro's eyes gleamed at the miraculous sight. "I can't feel…" Jane whispered. Even in the low, almost inaudible voice Alec could hear his sister's alarm.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what happened!" Alec confessed in fright.

"_But I do…" _


	8. The Beginning

Aro ran through the wood, leaving the twins to wonder. Jane sat still on the forest floor; she placed her pale hand on a nearby root. She could feel the rough texture of the bark against her smooth hand. She could see it again. The magnificent beauty of nature was again visible to her. The blindness had left her in awe, but its disappearance shocked her more than the illusion itself. She kept to herself, not looking at her twin. She didn't want to move.

Alec didn't stand for long. He knew Aro had the answers, he just didn't know whether to trust him. "Wait!" He called out. He knew the man would hear him. Alec didn't waste time, he ran into the depths of the forest after him.

"Alec?!" Jane cried out in terror. It wasn't long until the two of them were running past the tall trees. "Where are you going?"

"After him!" Alec yelled. His deeper, smoother voice still surprised him. He pushed forward, faster than his sister.

"No!" She caught him by the tail of his ragged shirt. "We can't! We can't follow him or even go into civilization! We're not right Alec!"

"I know that!" Alec pushed her away. He was determined to catch the man. "He knows why." Jane continued to run. It wasn't long until they were at the edge of a small town.

Jane gasped. If her heart were beating it would have been racing, pounding itself against her tiny rib cage. "Where are we?" Aro was no longer in sight. This town, this city was bustling and busy even as the night approached.

"I don't know. We've been running all day and…" Alec breathed. "And, I'm not…I'm not tired…but…"

Jane looked down; her throat seared her chilled flesh. "Thirsty?" There was a gleam in her crimson eyes. A gleam Alec didn't recognize. They watched the town, people walking about. Innocent, ignorant people, people who didn't know of the monsters hidden on the hill.

Jane's smile grew. Her beautiful face was stunning but her eyes were the window to a deeper hatred. Bitterness. Alec followed, his lips pressed together in grief and anger. The scent of the town spread through its merriment. "Let's go." Alec whispered. He made his first step but was stopped.

"Wait, children…" Aro held his hand in a halt. He stood tall in front of them. "Wait." He said again. His voice was calm and without urgency. "You will get your fill, and revenge soon enough. But we cannot march in after people. That is not how we are…you see? You must…horn in, tame these cravings you have." He reprimanded them like toddlers.

Jane's lips curved into a grimace. "Who are you?!" She growled.

"Follow me." The man ran and the twins' curiosity pushed them on. They didn't stop to squander away time on the humans below them. The dark spread quickly and they were veiled by the moonless night. It wasn't long until they found themselves near another town. A bigger, beautiful town they knew. Their parents met here, fell in love here… Volterra, Italy.

Deep, deep sown into the darkest part of the city was an alley. It was quiet as the townspeople fell asleep. That didn't stop their running. The twins' footsteps were brief and left unheard. Jane crept quietly, treading behind Alec. Aro stopped in the darkest shadows of the tall wall. "When will we be there?" Jane called out in frustration. Her whisper was a deep hiss that frightened her brother. "We're almost there." Aro told them. The twins were mentally weary, but followed despite their irritation and thirst.

In the Sewer Rivers of Italy they crawled. The depths of their journey, no one knew. It wasn't long until they stopped at a shaft. It was a small underground door that seemed barely big enough for Jane, the smallest of the three of them. But Aro slipped through the door easily. Jane and Alec followed; finding themselves in a stone room, the scent from the water was threatening, and strong. The twins' new senses were put under torture and pain from the stench. But, regardless, they followed. At the end of the stone walled room there was another door. This door was bigger, they went through…turns and twists until they finally reached the end of the road. The last door after several…

"Welcome home…" Aro pushed the tall, elegant wooden door open. It was hidden under the heart of the city. Inside the door there was a dim lighted room; across from them was a tall beautiful staircase. In the speechless awe, Jane cleared her throat. "Where does it lead to?" She asked, pointing at the ascending steps.

"To the tower," Aro answered.

"What tower?" Alec's curiosity burned as did Jane's fright.

"Our tower…that leads to the outside."

"Then why the hell did we run through the waters when there was an easier entrance?" Alec asked angrily, growling. His temper began to get the best of him.

"Shh child, how would it look for us if three creatures were running around the town in the middle of the night? Especially three ominous creatures that are not to see the outside world ever?" Aro explained. His voice was kind but there was a hidden irritation in his tone.

"So…we can't leave the tower?" Jane asked her solemn tone was in mourning. The grief of living away in a tower bubbled in her voice.

"I'm afraid not dear one. Not until the night when all are asleep." Aro's voice was grave contrasting against the sly smile twisting on his face. Jane felt a chill of terror crawl down her spine, a strange cold feeling, a morbid shiver. She wanted to leave and run away, but Alec was intrigued.

"Won't we need to sleep?" Alec asked with skepticism.

Aro laughed a hearty laugh. "No, of course not…but more of this later…I'm sure you two are thirsty. You have run a very long way and you are newborns…" His voice trailed off.

"Newborns?" Jane asked, but Aro didn't answer her.

"Follow me," Aro said curtly. He walked past the large wooden desk, across the marble tiles of the floor. There was a hallway with doors on each side. All tall and intimidating, he walked through one, inviting the twins in.

The office bothered Jane. The carpet was scarlet red, like her eyes. It seemed unlikely futuristic. Not like the rest of the medieval tower. The candles on the wall lit up the room and kept the devious ambience alive. Jane inhaled trying to make the best of a terrifying situation. She couldn't see the hope in the outcome that was inching increasingly close to the twins. She couldn't make sense of the new appearances, their new home or the caretaker…she would have to wait for answers. Answers that promised themselves to her.

She sat at the table carefully. The tall wooden chairs with elegant backing seemed so delicate. Her hand felt the plush crimson cushion as her fingertips brushed against her chalky pale thigh. She pulled on the scraped pieces of her ruined dress as if straightening the wrinkles out of it. Habits were instilled in her from her human life. She felt nothing different. Only the burning…she was thirsty. She sat for a long time while Aro had disappeared shortly after their arrival. Jane felt comfortable in the seat, her posture strong, stiff straight against the tall chair. Her mind wandered easily.

First it was the burning. Then it was the clarity of her eyesight. Then it was the sounds of someone walking. They weren't alone. They weren't alone. They weren't alone. It soon became the darkness of the room, the reflection in the table, boredom, then a transfixion on her disturbing newfound beauty. Her skin…her eyes. She looked into the table's dim reflection. She saw the creature stare back at her for the second time. It didn't make sense for them to be there, in the tower.

She watched Alec pace. It seemed like hours had passed. She examined her brother from afar. The wounds from before had disappeared…healed overnight, healed over the burning. Jane's throat bothered her again. She ran her fingers through her hair; that would help her strange anxiety and calm her searing throat. It didn't. Her hair was shorter…choppier. What had they done to her? A fresh anger built in her.

Involuntarily a growl slipped from her full red lips. Alec jumped from his pacing. "Where is he?" Alec hissed. He was an impatient boy. He had always been. But Jane was growing weary too. "Go find him." Jane said. Her cheery bell of a voice had sunk into a monotonous tone that was dragging against her lips.

Alec walked from where he stood to the door, peeking out of it before he left. Jane could hear him walk away, the soles of his feet hitting the marble gracefully. The door closed behind him. She was alone…for now. She was frustrated. It shouldn't be this way…This shouldn't have happened. But she didn't know what exactly did happen.

Jane sighed. _"Soon," _She thought. Soon, she would have the answers she needed. Soon, she would understand. Soon, it would make sense.

They weren't alone.


	9. Sovereignty

When Aro took sight of the bloodthirsty twins, their eyes flashing and their teeth bright, tips stained with crimson he smiled. He knew things had changed. They had gotten a small taste of revenge and it was creating the most exquisite difference in Aro's eyes.

Alec stood up straight when Aro entered, and Jane followed his actions. "Satisfied?" Aro whispered to them.

Jane wiped at her dress as if the drops of burgundy would disappear. She didn't move, and neither of them answered. "Shall I get you a new gown my dear…"

"Not until we hear answers!" Alec yelled violently. His eyes moved erratically across the room. The fire behind his irises was wild. Aro smiled slightly.

"I told you answers would come if you would be patient…plus you'd feel much better once you were both in new, clean garments." Aro pointed out bluntly with kindness in his eyes and a malicious smirk. Jane didn't like this idea but she agreed. It was uncomfortable being in the pitiful rag of a dress. The prison dress…a reminder that Jane would block out. Aro led the twins from the office and down the long hallway, up another equally beautiful staircase. The stairs spiraled around the tower and led to another hall. Aro stopped.

He stood in front of them, "Here are your rooms. On the right is for Jane and on the left is yours Alec." He smiled as they looked timidly at each other. Both had worried looks plastered on their faces. "Sulpicia has prepared them for you. I hope they are to your liking. There are plenty of clothes in each of your wardrobes but I believe Athenodora laid out something nice so if you could please wear those for tonight." Aro bowed his head, dismissing the twins. Alec walked to the edge of his door, glancing back at his sister. His dry mouth felt strange as he tried to gulp. Jane looked back and after a tiny pause she pulled open the door. Her eyes met the tall stone steps ahead of her. She sighed. It was a tower room. She took the first step and soon she ran. Her swift movements up the flight were smooth and graceful.

The room was beautiful, covered in luxuriant fabrics and jewels. A thick ruby red rug covered the stunning stone floor. Jane gasped at the beauty of her new room. It was elegant and magnificent but she found a hatred for it all the same. She had always wanted a palace fit for royalty but she had wanted her family to be with her. Of course Alec was only down the stairs and across the hall, but it would never be the same. She longed for the comforts of her mother's cottage. The old, run down, flimsy shack was her palace, not this place.

She walked carefully to the window, the sun was high in the sky, but the sky was growing dark. Her skin glittered in the minimizing sunlight. She pushed out the pane of stained glass to vent the air, not that it mattered. She wanted to see the world outside though. She felt so strange and different as she watched tiny figures walk along the gleaming streets down below her. She hated it. She hated the sight of the world from the tower. It seemed impure, tainted. Jane pulled back the window glass and leaned against the stone wall.

She slowly slid down the wall. There was a lump in her throat and it felt like the burning was swelling. Her eyes tingled but she didn't cry. She looked away from the room feeling like Rapunzel locked away. She wasn't a princess and she didn't have a prince to save her.

Jane stood up slowly her fingers were careful as they pushed up from the stone floor. She walked over to the large bed. She didn't long to sleep. There was a dress, her size, lying on top of the golden duvet. The ivory gown was breathtaking. The long ruffles of the dress reached the ground. Her white skin was a rich comparison to the crème fabric.

The thick folded straps across the shoulders slipped slightly down her arm. Her sweetheart bodice formed around her chest and waist perfectly. The long skirt was wide and pinned in several sections, bunching close. There were several layers of petticoats underneath her skirt creating a small weight on her narrow hips. Jane brushed her hand lightly across the beading on the brilliant dress taking in a deep breath.

She missed the fast paced beating of her heart and still wondered why it no longer hit against her chest cavity. She looked past it; there was a knock at the door. She knew she was being summoned to the ground floor. She slipped on a small pair of slippers, with crystals on the edge of the satin fabric. The beautiful shoes disappeared under the lengthy skirt. Jane kept her head held high. Inhaling another deep breath she walked to the edge of the stairs. It was time to answer the call at the door.

"Yes?" She breathed as she pulled open the chamber door. Alec stood in the doorway. He looked handsome in the new long, deep red tunic. He had rich gold shoulder and collar rolls. He had a stunning gold belt with black suede pants and black boots. His dark hair fell into his eyes as his lips began to move into an uncomfortable smile. It was kind and sympathetic for his miserable sister.

"Are you…are you alright?"

"Yes." Jane answered quietly. "You look nice." She mirrored the smile to her brother. The twins were perfectly synchronized in movement as he offered his arm to her. She took it, still smiling slightly.

"You look nice too…just like royalty." He grinned looking down at his sister. They both stood tall as they walked down the stairs and through the halls. They stood in front of a lofty, intimidating door and paused. Jane felt that shrinking in the pit of her stomach. Her confidence had managed to leave her at the door, unable to take the next step. She turned to her brother, dropping his arm. "Alec…" She started nervously. "I don't want to go in there…" She slowly started to back away but Alec took her hand.

"What? Jane why?" Alec's concern seemed unbearably weak.

"We shouldn't be here Alec. We committed a murder…" Jane's eyes were pleading and her throat felt like it was swelling again. "I committed two!"

"That man got what he deserved," Alec growled sourly. "And the other was only an accident.

"No Alec! No! No one deserves that!" Jane cried. "And accident or not...It was wrong-" The door behind them creaked open leaving Jane in mid-sentence. But as soon as they saw the figure a need for speech left them.

"Children…are you alright?" A female voice called. The beautiful face appeared from behind the tall oak.

"We're fine!" Alec barked. He could hear Jane's words echo in his head. He was frustrated with her. She didn't understand like he did. She didn't realize just how different they were. They had to stay here.

"Your tone doesn't seem to denote an 'ok' scenario," She smiled slightly. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with."

"We're sure, Madam…" Jane gulped trying to keep calm.

"Didyme," The beautiful woman said politely. "I'm Didyme…The wife of Lord Marcus." From the look of the twins confounded faces she frowned. But her smile reappeared. "Oh you must meet the elders!" She grabbed both Jane and Alec's wrists and pulled them away from the door. "Come!"

Jane was reluctant, but it wasn't long until she felt a warmth in her chest. It wasn't the same as the terrifying burning feeling. This feeling was calm and gentle. It wrapped tightly around her frozen heart and a smile gripped to her stone grimace. Jane felt this ridiculous happiness overwhelm her. She liked Didyme. She liked the pretty honey colored hair that fell to Didyme's waist and how the deep crimson in her eyes wasn't frightening like the others. With Didyme, Jane felt safe.

With Didyme, Jane felt like she didn't need an escape. The happy aura the beautiful woman presented was Jane's escape.

The twins followed the tall pale woman through another immaculate door and into another beautiful room. Jane and Alec stood in front of a large council. Three men before them, two women other than Didyme behind them and several surrounding them. Jane instantly felt the warmth leave her. Her heart was chilled like her frozen skin. The three pairs of eyes before them scrutinized them. The only smile was on Aro's face. The room was solemn and dark; the jeweled thrones twinkled in the dim lighting of the torches. They were similar to the small lamps in the office Jane and Alec had been once confined to.

The man on the left broke the silence with a clearing of his throat. "Do you know why you're here?" The man on the right of Aro growled. The twins shook their heads. Answers were near now. Dancing on the tip of the elders' tongues, playing in the shadows cast by the fire light, they were drifting around the room, taunting the twins.

Alec needed them. He needed the answers…the truth, the reassure from them. Jane needed the escape. She couldn't stay trapped any longer by walls of stone. And maybe soon she'd be able to live again, to be normal again, because she was lost. She was lost and needed to be found. She was dead and needed to be revived.

_This is our home now…_


	10. Allegiance

"You two have proven to be incredibly helpful and of great importance to the development of our coven." The man on the left said with cheer. His voice broke through the dark gloom of the room.

"Coven?" Alec breathed with concern…he remembered the last time he heard the word. It was a long time ago and he was much smaller.

Then, Alec wasn't dressed as a prince of any sorts but his poor father provided well for him and his sister. The younger version of Alec sat in a tiny bedroom that was shared with Jane. The two of them were tiny, perched on the large bed. Jane crawled under the quilts hiding her resting head. Alec was squeezing the goose feather stuffed pillow. It was a cold night and times had been troubling…but the twins were youthfully clueless. _"Tell us again father!" _Alec would plead their father for story after story.

"_No! No more Papa!" _Jane would squeal from under the colorful blankets.

"_Oh sweet Janey!" _Their father would chuckle, lifting Jane out of the nest she had built for herself. _"Come here my love." _He cradled the tiny little girl as she giggled. Alec moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"_Papa! Tell us again…please Papa!" _Alec's eager smile was hard to ignore.

"_Alright, but only if you sleep soon," _Their father placed Jane back into her pile of quilts. He moved back in his chair, stretching his brawny arms. He scratched his handsome, aging face. _"Years have gone by, and it feels like it was only yesterday. Time dwells on and yet they live among us, like us, without knowing. They travel…they are nomads. Some in covens…." _

"_No Papa! I don't like this part!" _Jane would squeal. She squirmed in the quilts hiding away from them. Their father laughed and the dim lighting of the small candle cast dancing shadows on the walls.

"_Alright, alright…We will retire there…" _Their father smiled kissing little Jane on the forehead and ruffling small Alec's hair.

"_So that's all you'll tell us on the vampires, father?" _

"_I'll tell you more when you're older, son. But right now, you need to get to sleep and keep your sister safe." _He smiled, tucking the two of them in.

"_Goodnight Papa." _They said in unison. _"Love you!" _He picked up the candle, wax dripping from the flame.

"_I love you too…Don't forget to say your bedtime prayer ok?" _He kissed the tops of their heads one last time.

Alec felt a shutter in his quiet chest. It made sense. "We're…" He began. Jane glanced at him, unaware of the connection. The only thing Jane understood is that they were dangerous in equally treacherous company.

The elders quieted, waiting for the boy's response. "What boy?" The one on the right asked impatiently.

"You're…vampires." Alec whispered quietly. The three elders smiled.

"I told you the boy is smart…" Aro smiled wickedly. Alec did not return the approving smile. Instead his face was washed in horror, completely panic-stricken with truth.

"He is." The vampire on the right agreed. His eyes seemed an even darker shade of crimson. Why had it taken him so long? Alec wondered. Why didn't they kill him or his sister? Why didn't he figure this out sooner…from all of the stories…? "Are you ok my dear boy?" The vampire on the left asked. His jet black hair fell in front of his slightly aged but beautiful face. _'They age because they sit.'_ Alec reasoned. It had been a long time since the Volturi had moved. Aro's leave might have been the first in ages.

"Tell us your history." Alec demanded. Jane cowered beside him; she shrunk in the ivory dress. The swish of the fabric was like a steady, terrified pattern, a song…the morbid music.

Aro nodded along with the others. He pressed his thin powdery lips together. "You see children…we are what you think we are. We face the accusations and accept them. Your father knew it, so he denied our way of life. We are vampire royalty…if we consider the easiest way to settle your thoughts. We protect this way…

"There are several of us in the world…and some have tendencies to break rules. Rules that might risk exposure to the oblivious humans, and that is one thing that we cannot have. For you see dear Alec, you know of witch hunts better than I do. Especially seeing as you were 'trialed' as one in your human form. Think of what would happen to us? So we formed. We found these vampires…talented and gifted and created our guard.

"Unfortunately, like I told you earlier Alec, our guard was destroyed and taken over by the Romanians. We fought them off, but they still reign. So we rebuild. Find the most talented to take them down. To guarantee our rule again, for the Romanians care nothing for our dear race or even the poor naïve humans."

"So you chose us?" Jane whispered in a small voice behind Alec. The horror stories were supposed to have ended.

"Yes, sweet Jane," Aro breathed. His excitement was almost tangible. Power was on the tips of his fingers. "We've been watching you and your family for a very long time. And we had our theories on your power. Your father, strong…brave, one of the best hunters. He was sure to be a tracker. Your mother…it was the worst loss we could have ever expected. Her power was rare…or predicted to be. The way the sun shone brighter when she smiled, or how the rain poured when she cried…she had complete control of the weather. Or would have.

"But you dear children, we had no idea. We only knew you were powerful through a very important member of the guard, Eleazar." Aro stretched out his hand to point to a vampire on the sides. Eleazar was a tall man with dark hair. He looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had a kind, shy smile that he offered to the twins. Jane and Alec smiled slightly back. Alec turned back to Aro with a fierce concentration. "Eleazar, please tell them their powers."

"Certainly master," Eleazar bowed his head, approaching the twins. He stood only three feet away studying their faces, Jane's petrified stare and Alec's harsh grimace. Eleazar nodded his head. "I see." He muttered. He looked up to Aro's curious expression. "They both possess mental powers, very strong illusions they can create. If I guess correctly, their pasts may have influenced heavily on their gifts. Like the young girl, she can create an illusion of fire. A painful aspect of torture, similar or maybe even worse than burning alive, but the boy is different. Much different, he can make you feel nothing at all. He can take away your senses completely. It's odd…but powerful," Eleazar explained in a grave tone.

"Interesting," Aro's smile grew. "What wonderful gifts." He was marveled by the power before them. "I have felt young Jane's power…it is strong indeed. Painful and perfect for our guard. And if I remember Alec used his power on his sister, didn't you?"

Alec's lips curled. He didn't want to remember that day. He nodded only slightly. Aro's smile stretched across his pale skin. "Alec is Jane's antidote. The only way to stop poor little Jane from torturing him was to take control of her senses."

"I didn't mean it!" Alec's snarl echoed through the stone room.

"So they have no control themselves." The man on the right had a monotonous tone; it was the same story, taming the newborns.

"Oh Caius…now now, these are different. They have control."

"Using their talents on one another? Attacking a hunter in the woods? Attacking you my dear brother? Surely you cannot defend them…" His smile was sly, "We cannot allow this behavior, unless…"

"Unless what?" Jane's voice was quiet, her hand stayed on Alec's shoulder as she hid in fear.

"Unless you stay here with us, work for us, keep loyal…"

"And if we don't?" Alec asked, his lip quivered.

"There's no reason for you immortal life to continue," Caius shrugged. The trap was set and the naïve twins took the bait.

"Alec…" Jane whispered, knees shaking under terrifying pressure. She had to leave; she knew they couldn't stay there. "…Don't…"

"We have to…" Alec whispered back. He looked away from Jane and to the elders. "We pledge our loyalty. Our service is yours…for forever long."

"No!" Jane screeched.

"Excellent," Aro said ignoring Jane's outburst.

Jane didn't settle, "No! We will not! I can't. I won't!" Alec flinched from her screaming and protesting.

"Silence Jane!" He bellowed. The elders leaned towards the twins in utter delight.

"I will not! I will not! I will not!" Jane repeated until consciousness slipped away from her. It had happened again. That loss. The one where she couldn't feel anymore. It had happened again.

_I will not, I cannot…fight against you. _


	11. Evanesce

**Hello my handful of readers! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. It's taking me longer for SEVERAL reasons. **

** 1. Terrifying writer's block. Suck. **

** 2. Summer Reading List. Double Suck. **

** - Waiting for Godot is a great play…if you want to commit yourself into a loony bin. **

** 3. I've been working on a HUGE project lately that I'm hoping to publish someday and that takes up time. **

**So I deeply apologize to keep the two of you waiting. HAHA! I hope you like this chapter. And I also hope to have another finished before I leave for a week. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love, **

**KMM **

* * *

Jane awoke on the cold stone floor. It felt cool even to her. She opened her eyes to see the three wives surround her. Didyme pulled her up, Jane's weariness was pushed aside as a happier, bubbly emotion boiled in her silent chest. "I'm sorry Jane." Alec said solemnly. Jane didn't look to him. "You were growing frantic…" She tightened her lips. "Jane," Alec reached out to his sister but she pulled away from him. Her eyes were black and cold. She watched the elders with hunger for revenge.

"I see that it will do me of no good to fight you. You have my loyalty Volturi," She bowed her head as Aro's grin grew. "May I leave?" She asked politely, directing her attention to the man on the left. The kinder of the three.

"Yes, of course my dear. Didyme will tell you when to come back," He smiled, nodding to his wife.

"Yes, Marcus." Didyme bowed her head, leading the twins into the hallway outside of the throne room. She looked at Jane's face, the beautiful angelic features were contorted in a grimace. Didyme didn't need any powers to realize the situation at hand. "Jane, I'm sorry dearest. The elders are only trying to protect you, and the rest of our kind."

Jane pushed away the suffocating happiness that pulled at her. She didn't want to smile at this. She didn't want to feel vivacious and warm about being cold and dead. "I understand. I'm going to my room now," She hid the emotion that was building in her throat. She wouldn't be stopped from feeling. Not by her brother. Not by anyone.

Didyme nodded her head in agreement. "Alright," She said nervously. "Ok. Yes, go ahead sweet." Alec watched his sister. He couldn't stop the guilt that crept up in his mind. He looked to her, hoping she would look back. She didn't. "Jane," He whispered. "Jane…I'm…" She left swiftly, not waiting for his explanations or apologies. "Sorry…" Alec finished solemnly.

Jane latched the door to the tower room. She looked from above. Dark was nesting into the town. Stars were hidden again by the clouds. Volterra wasn't beautiful like her mother had once described it. Jane sat on the plush bed. Her fingers picked at the breathtaking duvet, the useless, mocking duvet. She leaned against the pillows. Her dark brown curls sprayed across her angelic face. She closed her eyes, one hand resting on the bodice of her ivory gown. The lengthy dress created a sea of fabric as she sat, her fingertips dancing lithely from her stomach to her side, playing against the bedspread. Jane played memories and images in her mind over and over. She wanted to remember her mother's description, her father's laugh, their love. She couldn't. It was gone. All of it was gone.

Jane could only remember the terrible night. _'It was bad judgment…' _She told herself over again. That girl didn't know what she was doing…she was out of her mind. The town was confused, on false pretenses. They didn't know. _'But they did.' _A small voice whispered inside her. Jane stood up from the bed, looking into the small vanity mirror across the room. She was beautiful and flawless. She looked like royalty, but she was miserable. The jewels and beauty could not compensate what she had lost, what she had paid for to get them. She looked to the window again. She could leave this life. She could live a normal life. She could be normal again.

She went to the door; she had to talk to Alec. Alec would be excited to leave too! Wouldn't he? Jane argued in silence. Her mind debated, pushing and pulling with questions and answers. It seemed like forever the battle went on. But she finally made her decision. She would leave him. She would leave the last of her family. Maybe it wouldn't sting as bad if she did. Jane crept to the window, peering over the edge. How would she leave? She saw a man approach the tower. He was oblivious of the monsters that lived there. Jane tried to hide but his scent pulled her closer. The magnetic scent scraped down her throat, torching her insides as she tried to hold herself to the stone floor. There she fought. She had to have control. Jane writhed on the floor trying to keep the appalling bloodlust from overtaking her. She bit her lip to keep quiet.

She had to leave. She had to get away from these vampires. The bloodlust would be over! The thirst would quit if she left. It had to. If she demanded on changing it would. The burning died down and she could think clearly again. It was time. Her mind buzzed as the sweet breeze caught her hair. It wrapped around her, holding her. This would end. The nightmare would be over and she would normal again. Reunited with ones that should have never been lost.

Her fingers touched the stone edge. _It's time. _She slipped off the jeweled shoes. _It's time. _She raised her body up, looking over the sill. _It's time. _With two words, one final breath in, and hopeless desire she was ready.

She threw herself out the window. _It was time. _

'_I will not fight with you.' _

* * *

Sorry it's short! Next one will be longer, PROMISE!

Um…K. Pass it on.


	12. Lapse

**Hello Dear Readers…**

**This might be one of the last installments of this story so cherish it! I'm considering a sequel, but only if more than two people are up for it. So, review, message…opinionate in some way and let me know! :)**** I'm not sure what I'll do next so if you have any ideas go ahead throw some out there, I'll be glad to take suggestions! **

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Love, **

**KMM **

* * *

Her body landed on the cobblestone ground. No one saw. No one noticed. She pulled up from the stone street. Her body felt no pain. It bothered her. Her cold diamond skin wasn't bruised or pained. She couldn't die when she was already dead. Her ivory dress was covered in dirt. But she didn't care. The night was quiet. Eerie silence played in the town. The wind that normally carried the trees branches into a sweet symphony with the bustle of the beautiful city had stopped.

The people were sleeping. The people were gone. Darkness served as her cloak. But when the clouds pulled away from the glow of the moon the pearly white of her skin shone. The stars were still hidden. Jane had never been around such cloudy weather or dreary nights before. It seemed like that blurry human day at the bank was her last taste of sunshine, her last taste of real happiness. Not Didyme's generated joy. She left the city finally. In the woods Jane kept running. She didn't stop; she didn't hesitate until she reached the next town. Here, she would be safe.

Jane stalked through the quiet town, past the stone homes and buildings. Her bare feet didn't make a sound as the padded soles hit the rigid rocks. She ran quietly. She finally felt that small bit of freedom. She kept silent as they slept.

The poor unaware humans…the beautiful scent their blood created. It was sudden. The lust of the flesh launched at her body. A lurch at her abdomen stopped her. Her limbs froze, and she was ignorant of her surroundings. The abrupt halt sent her crashing into a side shop. The clay pots around her shattered on the stone streets; the town was no longer quiet. Hushed voices became loud yells. Words like "Thief" and "Vandal" were tossed around as the townspeople approached her.

They were angry, ignoring her distinct vampirisms. They were foolish, looking past the deadly instincts the creature in front of them possessed. They marched after her. Flames were ignited, riots band together to destroy her. She backed away but their scents created havoc in her stomach. She tried not to breathe. …If she could only explain… Jane opened her mouth attempting to talk over them. They didn't stop. "Get her!" They screamed. One looked into her eyes. The red crimson flashed in fear. She tried to stop them, but the one in her eyes saw the truth of the small, beautiful girl. "Witch," He breathed. "Witch!" Terror flooded the townspeople and pain wretched at Jane. _"Witch. Witch! Witch!" _The name echoed in her head. _"Witch! Witch! Witch!" _It didn't stop. She couldn't fight it. It was a crime of passion.

Jane ran from the scene. What could she do? Satisfied with her revenge but disgusted with her barbaric attack. She couldn't stop it though. They had turned on her. The people would never accept her. She was a witch. A witch that couldn't go back to the life in the tower, and couldn't go to live a normal life with humans. She was cursed. Jane sat in isolation, her beautiful pure gown now stained. Laying down on the bank outside of the seafaring city she looked up at the stars, the Heavens where her mother now resided. Images flew through her mind. The crimson flood that washed the little town away tugged at her mind. She pulled her eyes away from the calm, twinkling lights. She was alone. A murderer…and she didn't even have God to comfort her. How could the God of the universe love her? A witch, a murderer, an outcast. He couldn't. There wasn't anyone left. Alec loved the Royal ones but Jane despised them. She soon understood why she needed them.

This world wouldn't love her. Ever. She had to go back.

The run back was painful. But Jane moved fast. It was still quiet. Volterra was a pretty city in the dark silence. She ran towards the tower building knowing no one would see the bloodstained gown or its rips and tears that trailed behind her. Jane stared at the dark tower before her. She climbed its edges. Her nails gripped into the gritty stone walls, but she felt no pain. She didn't cringe as she lifted her body up the tall tower. It was easy, she was strong. She kept pulling herself up until she reached the sill. She didn't know if she could continue. The moment came to where she knew she needed to go back to them. She snuck back into the small pane of the window. The night was dead. Nothing moved, nothing breathed. All was quiet. Jane reached her bed and sat down. She didn't feel tired, not physically. Mentally she was intact. But emotionally she had been drained. She lay back on the bed, but sat up when a candle was lit.

"Hello my dear. Out for a night's snack?" Aro stood in her bedroom, along with the other elders.

"No…I…"

"Was running away," One growled.

"Now Caius…let us not assume…" Aro silenced him. Jane's body tensed as the elders stood before her. Behind the tall three black cloaks emerged another familiar face.

"Jane…how could you?" Alec's small whisper haunted and shamed her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left…" She said in a small voice. "I just…" She racked her brain for an explanation, but she couldn't tell them the truth.

"Come here child." Aro extended his hand at her frustration, awaiting her to reach him.

Jane did as she was told; she nodded her head, standing up. Her gown swished as she moved, the ripped edges dragged against the cobblestone floor. Her cold hand took Aro's. His lips curled into an unruly smile. Images of the night raced into his mind. He saw all. Nothing was hidden from him. His eyes excavated every nook and cranny of her thoughts. He surfed through new memories and old. The old ones those were stored in the back of her mind. He felt her pain. He saw her sadness, and he explored the cruel jolt of joy. "I see…my dear child. Feeling so alone…so hurt…so cold…dead." He embraced Jane. He knew how to make her stay now. He hugged her shoulders tight knowing she was completely uncomfortable, but also knowing her doubts were slowly but surely drifting. He passed her to Alec. "You may leave whenever you would like, but if you would please stay…we need the two of you," Aro said with cunning solemn. He really had a need for them, but not for what Jane wanted. He needed their power, not their presence.

"I will," Jane answered quietly.

"I should hope so," Aro walked to the window Jane had climbed through. He watched the town, looking blindly out into the dark world. "They will never understand you Jane. You can never go back to those happy days of being human. They won't accept you. They're afraid of you. If you stay, we can protect you. You know that…it's why you came back. We'll keep you safe and you'll never be hurt by them again." He faced the twins, pausing in the middle of his speech. He kept his eyes on Jane, forcing emotions into the crimson irises. He walked closer to his equals.

"All I ask is for your loyalty," He continued, lifting his hands in the air, lifting the Volturi name. " That you will control your power and use it whenever necessary." He looked to his _brothers. _"We need you Jane. And together, we can live like royalty…live happy. I think your parents would want that."

Jane nodded her head. She would stay here…maybe she would learn to like it. She found one person that wasn't as chilling, Didyme. Maybe it was just her "gift" though. Jane didn't mind either way. She needed someone. Alec seemed too far off now. He wanted power. It wasn't right and Jane knew that…whether Alec did or not, it didn't seem to matter anymore. They would stay together. Jane wouldn't leave again. She was convinced. She would be loyal. She would be trained. She would be loved.

"_Don't ever leave again…" _


	13. To Merge

Jane paced the tower room. It had been only weeks since she attempted to leave, but it felt like an eternity to her. Each day dragged on slowly, only to continue. It would never end for her and she was slowly accepting it, trying to imagine what the perks of immortality were. Normal people were always able to figure reasons for living. But what did she have to live for? Only to be a pet to Italian royalty. There was a tap on the door below her. Jane rushed down the steps. Her graceful strides were quick and effortless. "Yes?" Her sweet voice rang.

"It's Didyme," The woman's beautiful, bubbling tones filled Jane with euphoria. Jane opened the large wooden door to face the gorgeous honey colored blond vampire. Didyme's bright smile was encouraging to Jane, making her forget her need to leave and her thoughts on perpetual being. "I've brought you some things from the market," She said to the young vampire. In her arms was a large parcel wrapped in some type of brown paper. "Here…let's take it up to your room shall we?" Didyme asked gaily. Jane nodded eagerly. The two of them flew up the stairs. Once reaching the top, Jane approached the window once again.

"You set foot in the town?" Jane asked politely.

"No, dear one…we have humans for that," Didyme said softly. "Haven't you met them?" Jane shook her head, but Didyme only smiled. "It's better that way, I suppose, best not to get too attached to the help."

"How so?" Jane asked, now slowly gliding towards the mistress of the tower. Neither of the other two Lady Vampires had been so kind and endearing towards Jane. She took Didyme as a friend, a type of 'mother' in this life.

"Well, once they grow too old to work for us…they are disposed of." Didyme talked lithely as if these humans were simply pieces of trash or old articles of clothing…maybe scraps of food.

"Disposed how?" Jane asked. In the pit of her stomach, if she could have felt the drop, she knew the eerie chill that should have slithered down the edge of her spine. She knew she was supposed to hate the idea…it was cannibalism. But it had become appealing. When would she lose these human feelings?

"There's no need to get into gory details, come. Come and see what I have found for you." Didyme's enthusiasm built itself around Jane thin figure again, stretching around her like an elastic band and wrapping her body in an ecstasy of elation. Jane moved over towards the bed where Didyme sat. She lifted the paper from the box, watching Didyme's encouraging face. Jane hesitated, her body freezing as she touched the edges of the wooden box. "Go on," Didyme smiled, waving her hands as she ushered the nervous girl. Jane removed the lid of the box looking into its depths. She pulled a long golden necklace from the crate. Its ends were covered in diamonds and pearls; its elegance was too much for Jane to take in. Her easily distracted mind thrashed thoughts against thoughts. The shine and shimmer held her gaze, but then she wondered what other beauties could be hidden in the deep box.

Jane greedily set the necklace aside and submerged her arm into the depths of the crate. She was presented with another long gown. Didyme jumped up from the bed when she saw a true glimmer of happiness in Jane's eyes. "Ah! You like it!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Oh try it on dear…I know it'll look just perfect."

She pressed the gown up to Jane's petite figure, wrapping her hands around it as she pulled the young girl to her feet. Jane walked behind a long screen that had been placed in her room a few weeks ago. She stripped the simpler peasant gown, Sulpicia and Athenodora had handed down to her, away.

Jane placed the dress on. The long gown was beautiful on. The v-neck of the dress stretched down to the middle of her androgynous form. The scarlet bodice was embodied with intricate gold designs. The sleeves hugged her bony shoulders, the thick strap held onto sheer golden sleeves that reached to touch her fingertips. A thin ribbon wrapped around waist as the rest of the bodice dripped down the yellow, form fitting, satin, skirt. Her long caramel colored locks fell against the elegant clothing. Jane stepped out, the sunlight drifting through the window acted as her backlight, setting a breath-taking halo against her pale skin.

"Oh, my dear Jane…how beautiful you look!" Didyme ran to her, pulling her towards the mirror. "Here, you must see." Didyme stood behind the small girl, gently running her hands through Jane's dark hair. "For a touch of elegance…" Didyme wrapped Jane's long curls into a beautiful loose bun. "And now…" She ran to the bed, grabbing the necklace and placing it around Jane's neck. "Here, now you're a lady," Didyme smiled, as she whispered into Jane's ear and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm proud of you my dear," She told her. "And I'm glad you stayed." Jane turned around to face her, feeling a small pang of sadness. Didyme was alarmed by the sudden change in mood. "What my dear?"

"Why must I stay?" Jane whispered. "Because I don't want to. I would much rather be amongst them…" Jane rushed to the window side with Didyme right behind her.

"Oh, the things you have yet to understand." Didyme whispered. "If only you knew…" She breathed. "I was once like you…I didn't want this either. It was Aro, my brother. He changed me, and at first, I didn't want it. I have a power, like you do…but not nearly as powerful; I was willing to throw it away to just be normal again.

"I went out into the towns like you, against Aro's wishes. And…I was rejected, like you. They wouldn't accept me…but Aro did when I came home. Just like he did with you…and Alec has done. And in time you won't want their lives. The petty life of a mortal, the constant fear of when they will die or how they will die… You won't have to live with that pain anymore when someone does leave. For you see my dear, you and I, we are lucky.

"We still have our brothers. Our protectors. Because like you, I lost my parents at a very young age. And in time, you forget memories that hurt you. All of those repressed thoughts leave, because we live forever…why should we regret?" She sighed sadly as she glanced out the window. "So I'm glad you stayed. We have much in common…And here we are safe." Didyme turned from the window back to the room, back to their reality, and this time Jane followed. "You look beautiful my dear. And I think in time you'll really come to love life here," Didyme smiled. "It isn't everyday you can dress as a princess when you're a peasant." She clasped her hands around Jane's shoulders for the last time and flew down the steps. Jane heard the wooden door swing open and hit the wall; another pair of hands had caught it.

It was still difficult for Jane to focus on her new vampire senses. Her mind didn't dwell on the extra space, or the wonderful eyesight, and the hearing. She didn't think of her 'power' as a gift. More as a demonic new nature, but she had been inspired. Didyme helped her realize how incredibly talented she was. She felt a small new emotion birth in her immobile heart. She knew things had to change.

Footsteps hit the stairs delicately. "Jane?" A voice echoed in the tower room.

Jane turned to face the guest. She smiled simply. The emotion began to grow. It was a terrible growth spurt, awful in every way. She knew it was the only way…this was the reason she would compromise her stay. "Are you ready to meet with them?" Her brother asked.

Jane's mind tumbled as the fire built. She didn't want to be human anymore. She wouldn't allow them to hurt her anymore. She wouldn't allow them to hurt anyone else that she came to love. The thirst was building. "Yes." Jane embraced the burn.


	14. Seperation, Opposition, Different

**I'm sorry my readers, but this is the last chapter of "The Difference Between". It was very unexpected. I was hoping for another one to make it a good 'even' fifteen. But somehow fate brought us to the end here. I'm going to be starting another one soon. (Hopefully a lighter story.) And there will most likely be a sequel…because I still have ideas for Alec and Jane. Just not now. Haha! So thank you for reading my long winded message and the story! **

**Love, **

**KMM **

* * *

Alec took his sister's arm. Together they walked down into the throne room. Aro's eyes lit up. "Ah, my dear children! How nice of you to join us…we were just about to enjoy a small meal, will you two join us?" The room had been changed from a tall uncomfortable setting into a calming dining place. A long table had been placed in the room and the thrones had been replaced by tall wooden chairs with deep carvings in them that represented some type of nature. The twins moved cautiously towards the table, as Aro waved them closer eagerly and gesturing for them to sit.

Alec smiled, nodding his head calmly. Jane was still uneasy about their diets but she knew that she had to fight through the disgust. She tried to smile but couldn't. She nodded her head meekly. "Good, Heidi should be home soon. Please, please…sit."

This had been Jane's first official meal with the Volturi. Since she had left she hadn't wanted to think of her thirst or last meal. She felt ashamed. Didyme pulled out a seat for Jane and her brother. "Here lovelies, sit here." They did as they were told. Alec had become accustomed to these meals, so he waited patiently. The elders didn't speak. The wives didn't gossip. All was silent.

The conviction attacked at Jane's lost soul. She killed people, several people. Her abashed mind dropped the problems of murders and the charges and accusations. She pressed the guilt from her body filling her thoughts with the new passion she would seek for. Vengeance after all was the only thing that could satisfy her now.

A clacking noise approached the silent room. No one lifted their eyes to the door. Alec's smirk grew. Aro's blood lusting eyes widened. Caius shared his brother's expression. The two wives licked their lips slightly. Didyme and Marcus looked as kind as ever, waiting as patiently as Jane. But Jane wasn't waiting. The guard stood in the background, uneasy and watching. Flesh was near…the scent spread across the room like fresh bread.

The humans didn't last long.

And soon after the meal, the dark congregation pulled their separate ways. That aching feeling of remorse didn't touch Jane this time. What did she have to regret? Living, surviving? Her new surreal life swallowed old morals and memories. Didyme had been right. Time would take its course and she would forget humans as friends. She would forget her mother and father's refusal and disdain for this life.

Jane walked the halls of the tower. She didn't walk back to her room but stayed in her brother's company for a little longer. "Alec," Her brother looked down meeting her glance with a faultless smile, "We haven't talked much since we've been here."

"No, we haven't," Alec said, his smile erased slowly. The edges of it falling but like a desecrated building, it still held intact.

"I have a question for you my dear brother," Jane said, as they walked down the hallway, both in elegance.

"Yes, my Jane?"

Jane looked to Alec curiously; her mind ran with thoughts on how to phrase the question, on how he would answer. "Do…do you think much of them? Mother and Father?" She asked finally. Her breathing had stopped. And even though she was comfortable without breathing…she hadn't been. The waiting was uncomfortable. The needing an answer and him taking an unbearably slow time to speak was uncomfortable. He stopped in the hallway watching Jane's face fall when she realized the question had been too much. "I'm sorry…" Jane said softly.

"No. Don't apologize, Jane. If you're wanting an honest answer from me, no matter the response…I must say no. I do not. They are barely memories to me. Barely imprints on my mind. Isn't that awful? I can't even remember what our father looked like. Whether he looked like me or a stranger…I don't know..." Alec's voice trailed as they walked.

"You don't remember them at all?" She asked frustrated that she had been the only one to remember the two people that ever truly loved them. She stopped in their path, hopefully to have him stop as well.

"Not much, no." Alec shook his head, now walking forward past his sister. He moved to a nearby window and leaned against the sill.

"Alec, they were our parents…the ones that love us most," Jane followed. Her sweet voice turned into poison. It was pained and broken. She looked past her brother and past the window panes.

"And they are dead, Jane. There is no more love for them to share. Here…here is where they love us." Alec explained watching his sister's distressed face.

"Or our power," She whispered into the glass.

"Jane, do not talk like that," Alec demanded. "They have let us into their home. They have accepted us. Aro gave us life. They have taken care of us. If that's not love, what more do you want?" His question took a blow to her chest. If the dead heart could move it would have broken from her brother's words.

She bowed her head in remorse of asking the question. "You're right, I'm sorry dear brother," She said quietly.

Alec's breath was stifled. "Not to worry. I understand that this transition is tough for you." He said, placing his cool hand on her shoulder. He didn't like to see his sister miserable.

"Thank you for your forgiveness…" Jane said, humbly, pulling away from the tall windows. She kept her back to her brother and began to walk down the hallway.

"Do you think of them much?" Alec asked, hoping she would come back. She turned to face him. Even her frown was beautiful.

"Yes, I do," She said solemnly. She didn't look at her brother, wanting to avoid his grimace.

"You shouldn't trouble your mind so…" He said, gruffly but with a hint of compassion.

"Yes, my brother." Jane bowed her head again. She kept her hands clasped together as she walked back to the window sill. She placed her hands down on the sill, keeping her eyes on the few people that took their clumsy strides through the courtyard. A fire surged through Jane, but it wasn't a thirst. Her teeth gritted together with passion.

Alec looked down at her. "Tell me my sister, what are you thinking of now?" He asked this time with a caring voice.

"Vendetta," Jane's growl was a fierce ring, but completely melodious.

Alec's brows knit together. He didn't want his sister to look for such trouble, "Why would you consider such a thing?" His intensity surged through the hallway echoing against the stones.

"Alec, don't you want them to pay for what they've done to us? I remember what they've done to papa, I remember how they murdered mama. And what they did to us. They attacked us, tried to kill us…they'll never accept us, but we aren't the monsters!" Jane's fury grew while she spoke. Her human life forced its memories into her head.

"I understand how this must affect you but Jane…do you really believe that vengeance will give you what you want? Do you believe that that will heal your pain or feed your thirst?" He asked, his crimson eyes looking into hers. His pain began to mirror hers.

"Do you not?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing and her full ruby lips falling into a thin frown.

Alec sighed. "No. But that is the difference between us," He finally said. Jane closed her eyes.

"You're right my brother, that is how we differ. And I assure you, it won't change." Jane left her brother at the window, walking down the hallway without a single regret. Alec would not keep her away from her promise. She would have revenge, she would have justice, and it would be sweet.

_"They will never hurt us again..." _


End file.
